


OQ Fix-It Week

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperion Heights, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week, Romance, Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Bashing, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: 7 fix-it fics relating to Outlaw Queen.





	1. Robin doesn't die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Robin names the baby.

It was over. Hades was defeated, Zelena had killed him. She was back in her cell at the asylum, waiting trial for the murder of Neal and Robin’s rape. Roland was tucked safely into bed, happy that his papa and Regina were back home. The next day would be Killian’s funeral and that would be a solemn occasion. For a moment, though, Robin and Regina were grateful. Their little family was back together, they were safe.

 

After making sure that Henry was settling back in Storybrooke, Regina walked into the master bedroom. Neal was recently switched to his crib, so Snow had dropped by the bassinet. They had barely had time to adjust to the baby’s sudden arrival, they barely had anything outside the provisions Regina had managed to conjure up. She expected to see the baby sleeping away in it, but instead she was in Robin’s arms.

 

A smile went across Regina’s face as she settled down beside him. “You know, Snow brought that bassinet by for a reason.”

“I just…I don’t want to put her down. I could’ve lost her forever,” Robin whispered, slowly stroking the baby’s cheeks. “How am I ever supposed to let her out of my sight again?”

“I know how you feel. After we broke the second curse, I wasn’t sure how I could let go of Henry. The good news is, we won’t lose our children, not ever again. They’re safe.” She kissed his cheek.

Robin smiled over at her. “Have I thanked you for all you’ve done?”

“It’s not needed.”

 

They smiled down at the sleeping baby for a few more minutes, until a thought occurred to Regina.

 

“So, now that things are calming down and we don’t have Hades to worry about, do you have a name for her?” She asked. “Or will we just call her Peanut forever, like Roland does?”

Robin chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve been bouncing back and forth on a few. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to name her after anyone, it tends to be a tradition in both of our families. But after all we’ve been through, I think she deserves a name all her own, something special.”

“And that would be?”

“Bryony,” he said with a smile.

 

Regina grinned, stroking the baby girl’s cheek.

 

“Bryony Hood, well, that sounds like a perfect name,” she whispered. “However, I think Miss Bryony needs to get some rest, in her own bassinet. Just like Bryony’s daddy needs to get some sleep.”

 

Robin let out a sigh, knowing that she was right. Placing one last kiss to Bryony’s head, he lowered her down into the bassinet. He laid back on the bed against Regina. It was the first time in weeks that they’d be able to sleep peacefully, or as peacefully as one could with a newborn in their midst.

 

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin’s torso letting out a content sigh. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“This just isn’t how I pictured things.”

“Me either, but there’s not much we can do about it now.”

“Every time I shut my eyes, I think of my time in New York…” He chewed on his lip. “The mess I got us into…”

“You didn’t do anything.” Regina squeezed him tightly. “But maybe it’s time you talk to Archie.”

“The cricket?”

She rolled her eyes. “I happened to curse him with the memories of a PhD graduate. He’s been able to help a lot of people, present company included.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“We’re in this together, just like we always were.”

 

Robin kissed the top of her head. He was truly lucky to have Regina in his life.


	2. Fix the Zelena baby situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the prompt suggestions was Robin not being Peanut’s bio dad. I decided to take this in a different way I’ve seen done before.

After all they had all been through, Regina and Robin decided to take the baby to be examined. Surely, going through the journey had to have done something to her. The poor thing had been exposed to so much close up magic and had been around Hades, the Dark Lord himself. Now that Zelena was locked safely away, they could properly care for the baby.

 

Then, a huge surprise was dropped on their laps.

 

Robin knew from donating blood in New York that he was a type A, just like Zelena. Yet, the baby’s was B. That just couldn’t be possible, yet a strange realization fell over Regina. Her sister had been trying to mess with her the entire time…she didn’t really need for the baby to be Robin’s. He’d just believe it was.

 

A blood test was run and it was confirmed. Zelena was definitely the biological mother, but Robin wasn’t the father.

 

After finding out the news, Robin went for a walk. He had been falling in love with that baby for weeks, taking care of her and rocking her to sleep at night. She was his baby. Yet…they didn’t share the same blood. How was this possible? When did Zelena find time to cheat on him in the midst of masquerading as Marian?

 

Sliding down onto the bench, he slid his head into his hands. Regina settled down beside him, placing a hand on his back.

 

“This doesn’t have to change anything,” she whispered.

“Are you bloody kidding me? This changes everything.”

“Do you love her?”

Robin looked up in shock. “Huh?”

“The baby, do you love her?”

He slowly nodded. “Of course I do. That’s why all of this is so hard. She’s not mine.”

“She’s still yours, Robin,” Regina said, softly.

“Didn’t you hear Whale…”

“I did. She’s not biologically yours, but that doesn’t make her any less yours.”

Robin paused for a minute. “What are you trying to say?”

“Zelena is going to jail. She’s going to be going away for a long time for what she did to you and Neal,” Regina explained. “It means that the baby needs a home. I’ve already decided, no matter what you do, I’m her aunt. I’ll take care of her. If you can’t, I understand. But this baby girl, you’ve been loving her and taking care of her for weeks. You’ve looked past what Zelena did to you. That doesn’t have to go away, just because you don’t share the same DNA.”

 

Robin shut his eyes, tilting his head back. He thought about walking away from the baby, never seeing her again. He wasn’t sure he could really do that. Being apart from her in the Underworld before she showed up, had been just as hard as being away from Roland. He did love her, with all his heart.

 

Regina had taught him with Henry, that you don’t have to be blood to be family. As hard as it would be one day to describe what Zelena had done to him, he knew that he couldn’t just walk away. He loved Regina, he loved his daughter. He wanted them all to be a family.

 

“Where’s my daughter?” He whispered.

Regina smiled, putting an arm around him. “Henry’s at the house, with her and Roland.”

“Let’s go home.”

 

It took time, with Zelena’s trial and all, to prove that they would be fit to adopt the little girl. But in time, they did. Bryony Melissa Hood-Mills became an official part of the Hood-Mills family. She was loved, adored and cared for, just as much as Henry and Roland were.

 

Nothing could break the bond Robin shared with his daughter, no matter what.


	3. Quest to get Robin back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m cheating for this day. I wrote this one shot awhile back and I really think it fits for today’s theme…

Tinkerbell had seen the pain in her friend’s eyes for weeks. No one was blind to it, but they all knew there was nothing they could do. Regina had obtained guardianship of Roland and the baby, who still didn’t have a name. Before she was put back in the asylum, Zelena had suggested naming her after Robin, but that just didn’t feel right. She was trying to put on a brave face, but that pain, it was so clear.

 

She was supposed to be Regina’s fairy godmother, at least she considered herself an unofficial one. It was up to her to make sure that Regina and Robin got their happy endings. How was this anywhere close to being theirs?

 

“There is a way,” Nova admitted to her friend one day over drinks. “A fairy that guides soulmates to one another, has the power to reunite them if death departs them.”

“That sounds almost too good to be true, what’s the price?” Tinkerbell asked.

“Your powers. Doing something like this, it would take up just about all the pixie dust a fairy had left. It’s why Blue wouldn’t do it for Snow when she was put under her sleeping curse.”

 

Tinkerbell reflected on Nova’s words. She had the possibility to reunite soulmates, bring two children’s father back into their lives. It would only cost her the magic that she had fought years for.

 

Regina had been the one to help her fight for it, she was willing to go to bat with Blue to help her. In the end, it had been Tink’s selfless actions that brought it back. This time, it would be permanent. There would be no pixie dust left in her, no magic. She could no longer help people. However, in doing so, it would be helping the two people that she vowed to do that for the most.

 

In Storybrooke, there was no need for magic. Life was good, she had everything she could ever want, including a budding romance with August Booth. If she could have a start at a happy ending, why couldn’t Regina?

 

Regina was sitting in the nursery, gently rocking the baby in her arms. She was a perfect mixture of both of her parents. The blue eyes that she clearly inherited from them both, with wisps of light blonde hair. She had Robin’s nose and the chin that all the Mills women seemed to have. If Henry had been perfect when she adopted him, this baby and Roland were close seconds. She loved them, with all of her heart.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be the way it was, though. She and Robin had discussed what they were going to do. Regina knew she wasn’t the baby’s mother, but she would raise her like she was her own, just as she would Roland. They were supposed to do it together, their blended family of five. She had been a single parent with Henry for so long, she didn’t expect to do it again with Robin’s children.

 

Yet there they were. Roland and Henry were asleep in bed, both still getting over the pain. Robin may not have been the latter’s father, but he had still formed a special bond with him. Robin had proved to want to do all to protect the young boy, as if he was his own. They were a family, things were happy.

 

Snow suddenly walked straight into the nursery. Regina looked up in surprise. “Snow, what are you…”

“There’s something at the mayor’s office. I’ll listen out for the kids, you just go. Someone thinks there was a break in.”

 

Regina instantly got up and put the baby into her arms, poofing herself to the office. Raising a fireball, little by little she walked to the source of the noise. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

 

Robin.

 

He was in the exact same spot he had been when he had been killed, wearing the same outfit. He looked up at Regina, his eyes wide. Slowly, she lowered the fireball, feeling as if she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.

 

“Robin,” she whispered. “Is this…is this really you?”

“Yes.”

“But Hades…”

“I don’t know what happened. I remember dying, but everything after that…it was dark…”

 

Regina walked closer to him and slowly touched his face. It was real, it was Robin.  _Her_  Robin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his own. His lips brushed against her own.

 

“I never thought I’d see you again, I was so afraid…” She whispered. “I hadn’t felt so vulnerable since Daniel.”

“I know, but clearly, someone is looking out for us.”

 

They headed back to the house. Snow was in disbelief as she hugged Robin tightly, welcoming him back. Soon, he was able to hold his daughter once again. As they were fussing over her, Regina noticed a letter on the dresser. She picked it up and scanned the neat cursive.

 

_Regina,_

_Fairies have the sole mission of bringing happiness to the world, to do good. From the moment I met you, I knew I had to do the same for you. I found a way to bring Robin back, but it came at the cost of me losing my magic. I knew you would try to talk me out of it, but the truth is, I’ve realized I don’t need to be a fairy to do good. I used the last of my pixie dust to bring two lost souls back together. I am getting my own happy ending, it’s time for yours._

_-Tinkerbell_

Regina gasped and brought the letter over to Robin, who looked up from the baby long enough to look it over. He let out a deep breath, wrapping an arm around Regina’s waist.

 


	4. The events after 4A never happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regina realizes she is pregnant from the first time Robin and she slept together in the vault.
> 
> I did twist this day a bit, because I got this idea and it wouldn’t leave me.

Robin set down his keys and let out a long sigh. He was home alone…once again. The apartment seemed quitter these days. Roland was off at college and he called a few days a week, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t used to this whole being alone thing. There had been a point when he was, back in his bandit days. However, over the years he had found the merry men, Marian. Even when she died, he still had his men and Roland…eventually Regina.

 

It had been 13 years and he still thought of her every day, moreso after the heart attack claimed Marian’s life. No one could figure out how someone so young could go through one, but he suspected it was due to all the magical stress she had been under. He thought about going back to Storybrooke, Roland was 10-years-old at the time and up for it. He knew that his father had only gotten back with Marian for their family. Was it the right choice? He’d never know, but he had made the only one he could at the time.

 

Yet, he feared that Regina wouldn’t want to see him. That she’d be angry with him for his choice. The last thing she wanted her to feel like was a second choice. So, he stayed in New York. He raised Roland alone and watched him become a fine young man. He had his friends in this strange city, none of them knew who he really was. He’d never move on. Most thought it was because of Marian, but the truth was, he had left his heart behind in Storybrooke.

 

Before he could head to the kitchen to fix himself a T.V dinner, there was a sudden knock at the door. That caught him off guard. Roland’s school was in Chicago, there was no way he could be home so early. Walking back to the door, he found a young girl standing on the other side. She had long raven locks and hazel eyes, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and beat up blue jeans, a black beanie on her head.

 

“Robin Hood?” She asked.

Robin did a double take. No one knew his last name in this new land, she had to be from Storybrooke. “How do you know my name?

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say I know Regina.”

A small smile went across his face. “Is she okay?”

“She’s…she’s pretending everything is okay. It’s always harder around this time, when you left.”

“I don’t…how do you know her?”

The girl softly smiled. “My name is Evangeline, Evangeline Mills, most people call me Evie.”

“Mills.” He was quiet for a moment. “So, you’re Regina’s daughter?”

“And yours.”

 

Robin’s eyes widened. It…it couldn’t be. Regina didn’t have another child. How could she? There was just no way…

 

“How old are you?” He asked.

“12.”

The math added it up. But Regina…she had never told him. “I…I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t Regina have told me about you?”

“She never really explained it to me, but I came to bring you home. She misses you, she needs you. I…I need you.”

 

Looking into her eyes, Robin could see the same hope he had seen in Henry’s so long ago. They both just wanted the best for their mothers, they wanted a family. This was his little girl, one he never got to know. Letting out a deep breath, he grabbed his keys and wallet, shutting off the lights.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The train ride to Maine was long. They spent it catching up on everything. He learned her likes, dislikes, everything in between. She was an intelligent, kind girl. It was obvious there were bits of Regina in her, from the eye roll to the sharp attitude she’d get out of nowhere. Robin wanted to be pissed, he wanted to hate Regina for keeping her from him all those years. But the Regina he knew would’ve never hurt him on purpose, she had to have a reason.

 

Once the train arrived right outside Storybrooke, they took a bus and walked the rest to the mansion. It looked the same as ever. The door swung open and Regina ran outside, throwing her arms around her daughter.

 

“Evie!” She breathed. “I got a call from the school, you never showed! Where the hell were you?”

“I went to get your true love.”

 

Regina slowly looked up and saw Robin standing there. They each took each other in. Time hadn’t changed much. A wrinkle here, some gray hair there. But overall, there was no mistaking it. They were exactly the same.

 

“Evie…Evie go inside,” Regina finally got out.

Evie shrugged. “If I’m grounded for this, that’s gonna suck.” She went into the house, smiling at Robin before she did.

“I didn’t…I didn’t think she’d do this,” she whispered.

Robin bit his lip. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

Regina sucked back a deep breath. “You had chosen your family.” He saw the look she was giving him. “And I know I told you to do it. I’m glad you did. But you, Marian and Roland, you had a second chance to start over. I had already gotten involved enough…I decided to just leave you three be.”

“So, you did it for me?” Robin’s voice was shaky and hard. “You kept my child from me…for 12 years…for me?”

 

She looked into his eyes and saw the heartbreak, the devastation. She had stood in this very position with Emma years ago. Only then, it wasn’t earned. Emma had nothing to do with Henry, she had decided to walk away. Robin never walked away from Evie.

 

She never gave him a chance.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Regina asked, the tears spiking her eyes. “That I did it partially for me? That I was scared? Scared that you’d reject her? Reject us?”

Robin’s mouth dropped open. “Regina…”

“I spent my whole life feeling like I wasn’t good enough, like I was unwanted, I didn’t want that for Evie.”

“I wouldn’t have been like that,” he whispered.

“I didn’t know. It was easier for me to protect her, to…to protect myself. Because if I called you and told you and you chose…you chose _her_ ,” Regina couldn’t bring herself to say Marian’s name. “Over us, I don’t think my heart could’ve handled it. I know it was wrong, there were so many times I wanted to go back and change it, but there just wasn’t a time.”

Robin slowly nodded. “I…Marian…she died.”

“What?”

“8 years ago, heart attack.”

“Robin, I…”

“I thought about coming back here, about starting over.” Robin stuck his hands in his pockets. “Guess you weren’t the only one who’s scared.”

Regina softly smiled. “How is he? Roland?”

“He’s great, all grown up, at college.”

“Oh, wow.” Regina swiped away some stray tears. “That’s….I remember the little cutie that just wanted ice cream.”

“Trust me, I know. And Henry?”

“He graduated from college a few years ago, he’s settled down now, living out his own fairytale.”

“And you? I mean, Evie said…”

Regina shook her head. “My life is her and the town.”

 

Robin didn’t know what to say. There had been so much betrayal, on both ends. They were both so heartbroken, it had been 13 years. Could they really just jump back into things again? He thought back to how their story could’ve started, in that tavern. Regina had ran that night. In that moment, he could’ve too.

 

Instead, he took a step forward and took Regina’s hand.

 

“I…I’m going to stick around, for Evie, I want to get to know her. If that’s okay with you.”

Regina nodded. “I have a guest room.”

 

It wasn’t perfect…but it was a start.


	5. Off-screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First “I love you”.

Regina stared down at Robin, pushing back his hair. She had nearly forgotten how quiet a place like Camelot could be at night. There was the occasional sound of crickets, but other than that, nothing. The ball was long over and everyone had turned in for the night. Roland was sleeping peacefully in a shared room with Henry, he didn’t even know that his father almost died that night.

 

Regina did, though. And it scared the hell out of her.

 

She had lost Daniel and it had destroyed her. If she lost Robin…how would she move on?

 

“You should really get some sleep,” Robin mumbled, his eyes flickering open a bit. “We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“I can’t.” She frowned. “Robin, I’m sorry…”

“Hey,” he took hold of her hand. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“You nearly died, saving me.”

“I would’ve rather it been me than you.”

“Don’t say that,” Regina fixed him with a look. “Robin, you have a child, you’re about to have another…they need you. I need you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He sat up in bed, playing with her fingers.

Regina shook her head. “You almost did. How do you think we’d be able to go on if we lost you?”

“You’d find a way,” he assured her. “I don’t know what it would be, but you’d find a way. You’re strong, Regina. You’re the strongest woman I know. This isn’t something you’ll have to worry about, though. We’re in this together.”

Regina drew in a deep breath, slowly letting it escape through her nose. “I love you.”

A slow smile went across his face. “What?”

“I love you, Robin.”

He put a hand on her cheek. “And I love you. Where did this come from?”

“I guess…I guess I realized I never said it before. But I need you to know, I do love you, Robin. Always have, always will.”

“Same to you.” He pecked her lips. “Now come on, like I said, we have a big day tomorrow.”

 

Regina laid back down in his arms, her eyes slowly closing. She cuddled into his embrace, drifting off to sleep.

 

 _A Few Months_ _Later_

 

They had returned from New York and she had witnessed Violet and Henry kiss. They were so young, it was merely puppy love, but it made her reflect on things nonetheless. Snow and David had walked off together, Henry had lead Violet home. Heck, as much as she disliked the pirate, even he had Emma. Yet, she was alone.

 

She made her way through the cemetery and stood in front of the grave. It was a simple one, resting next to Marian’s. She had put it there shortly after it was revealed that Zelena had been masquerading as her the entire time. She gave a small smile to Robin’s first love, before kneeling in front of Robin’s grave.

 

“I separated myself from the evil,” she whispered. “I don’t know if it was the right choice, but I’m content with it. According to Hades your soul was obliterated, it’s gone. You’re not in the Underworld or Olympus. There’s just…nothing. I don’t know if I believe that, I don’t want to. I want to believe that you’re still with me somehow, that you’re watching over me and the kids.” She let out a shaky breath. “I wasn’t here when they sent Roland back to the Sherwood Forest. I’m sorry, but I know he’ll be protected. I’ll find a way to keep an eye on him. The baby too. I know I once said I wouldn’t know what to do without you and I…I still don’t. But I’m going to try to make you proud, protect the things you cared for most in this world.”

 

She ran her fingers over the headstone, tears forming in her eyes.

  
“I’m not the best at expressing how I feel. I know I only said it to you that one time, but I need you to know, I meant it.” Regina felt a tear trickle down her face. “I love you, Robin. Always have, always will.”


	6. Roni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin is Roni’s chef.

Roni flicked a switch and watched as the sign that read her name flickered to darkness. It was well past 2 in the morning in Hyperion Heights and she wouldn’t be expected to open until noon later that day. Most people would think she’d be heading home, but there was a little tradition she looked forward to, one she craved. She didn’t get to eat much during the day, but after closing was when she could have a delicious meal.

 

She had hired Robin as her chef just a few months prior. He was talented, could make an amazing dish out of seemingly nothing. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go with him, but he came in during the dinner rush and slipped into the kitchen, whipping up some chicken wings for a hungry crowd. She was so impressed, that she hired him on the spot. A close friendship had formed between them ever since. It felt as though they had known each other for years.

 

Roni kicked off her heels, letting out a long sigh of finally being free of them. Crossing over to the table where Robin had set up some wine, she settled down across from him.

 

“So, what’s on tonight’s menu?” She asked.

Robin grinned. “I call it the Ultimate Burger. Lots of mushrooms, onions topped with gorgonzola and a house made vinaigrette, with a side of fried avocado.”

 

He placed the burgers in front on the table. Roni picked up her burger and took a bite of the corner so she could get the best of all the flavors. She smacked her lips as she swallowed, letting out a pleasant moan. She did the same after taking a bite of the fried avocado.

 

“Well this takes the cake,” she said. “Tell me you’re putting it on the menu.”

“With the approval of my test genuine pig, of course.” Robin slid across from her. “You think people would really like it?”

“Robin, they’ll love it. They love all your creations.”

Robin grinned and took a bite of his own. “Well, thank you.”

“How’s Leah?” She asked. “Have you seen her lately?”

Robin let out a sigh. His daughter was a sore subject, that much was sure. “Zelena still seems to think she can keep her from me. I’m doing all I can to fight, but with Victoria Bellfrey in her corner, nothing seems to work.”

Roni frowned. She had only met Zelena Greene a few times, but absolutely despised her. “Well, how’s Roland?”

“He’s still upset with me.” Robin drug the avocado through some of the vinaigrette that dripped of the burger. “He doesn’t understand that I’m fighting for our family.”

She reached over, grabbing his hand. “He’s a teenager, they don’t see clearly.”

Robin nodded. “You know, it’s funny.” He chuckled lightly. “I got to talking to Jacinda’s girl today, Lucy. You know how she thinks we’re all fairytale characters?”

“Yes. I’m the former Evil Queen,” Roni smirked at the child’s imagination.

“Well, I’m apparently Robin Hood, Zelena is the Wicked Witch of the West.”

“Oh, well, that’s an interesting take.” She took a sip of her wine.

“There’s more…apparently in this book…Robin Hood and the Evil Queen were in love.”

Roni paused, a small smile tugging on her lips. “Well, that’s quite the thought.”

“Clearly the books aren’t quite the traditional tale.”

“That Henry Mills had quite the imagination,” she mused, thinking of the Swyft driver that had been showing up more and more lately.

“I know Jacinda thinks the book is bad for her, but I don’t know,” Robin said. “Maybe there’s something about hope.”

 

Roni nodded, not knowing what else to say. She wished she could believe in the same things that Lucy did. She wanted more than anything to be the character from Henry’s book, to have a true love and a family.

 

But in all reality, she was just a bar tender. It was her job to listen to people’s tales, not be in them.


	7. Dark!OQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own fix-it to EQ being separated from Henry.

_Henry knew deep down that this other version of Robin Hood could very well be his mother’s version of a happy ending, but it wasn’t going to be him alone. He couldn’t very well leave his other mothers, but as the author, he could give her something just as good. He knew now that there were many versions of reality, which meant he could create a new one…_

 

Regina came through the portal, doing a double take as she looked around. Henry had told her he was giving her a new happy ending, but she didn’t quite understand what that….

  
“Regina.” The familiar accented voice interrupted her thoughts and she spun around, finding Robin standing there. A small smile went across her face. “There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Huh?”

“Dinner’s ready.”

 

She walked through the woods, reaching a small cottage. She almost couldn’t believe it, it was one she had dreamed of growing up. The castle had always been far too large and stuffy for her taste. Especially after meeting Daniel, she just pictured running away and building a place such as that. Robin opened the door and she could see Henry and Roland chasing each other about with wooden swords. A small smile went across her face, how were they there? Before she could ask any questions, she heard some fussing.

 

“That must be Bryony,” Robin chirped.

“I…I’ll get her,” Regina said, crossing through the small sitting room to the bassinet. Picking up the baby, she expected for her to be a version of Baby Robin. Instead, while she saw Robin’s blue eyes, the infant had her raven hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she noticed a note laying under her.

 

Regina picked up and quickly scanned it. It was a note from Henry, explaining everything. In this version of events, Robin and Regina had met after Marian was murdered. They adopted Henry and Roland respectively, going on to have little Bryony. There was never a curse nor any pain. Yet, she hadn’t lost anything.

 

Suddenly, it all came flooding back in her brain, as if she had been there for it all. Meeting Robin in the tavern, the two falling in love. Their beautiful wedding surrounded by the Merry Men. Going to the orphanage and adopting the boys, later finding out that she was pregnant with the miracle baby they didn’t think possible. From first steps to first words with the boys, to labor with her little girl, it was all there. Her life as the Evil Queen was a distant memory, almost as if it had been a nightmare.

 

Her new life, a new story, a second chance to start fresh.

 

“Mama,” Roland’s voice interrupted her reading and she spun around. “Papa made your favorite stew.”

A smile spread across Regina’s lips. “Well then,” she said, taking his tiny hand. “Let’s go eat.”

 

Robin kept an eye on his wife throughout dinner and as they got the children ready for bed. There seemed to be something off. As they climbed into their bed and she snuggled up into his side, he pushed the hair out of her face.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Perfectly fine, why?”

“You just…seem different.”

She let out a sigh. “Do you…do you remember a life outside this one? The person you were before all this?”

“I was a thief when we met in that tavern. The only thing that’s changed is that we own it now.”

 

Regina nodded, smiling once again. She pecked his lip and cuddled into his side.

_Henry flipped open the book and saw their story. Once the queen of Misthaven, turned to a bandit who ran from her castle and met a lonely thief. And they lived, happily ever after._


End file.
